Behirvrot
Makuta Behirvrot is a powerful Makuta and former ruler of Tonga Nui. Biography Approximately 100,000 years ago, Behirvrot was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis. Like the other Makuta, he was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to maintaining order throughout the universe. Behirvrot created numerous breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. Behirvrot, like many of his fellow Makuta, had a squad of Toa Hagah assigned to him. Behirvrot commissioned Artakha to create "the perfect robot helper." Artakha obliged and created his new assistant, the Guardian Intelligent Robot, or GIR for short. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Makuta Miserix assigned Behirvrot to Tonga Nui in the Southern Islands. He took GIR and his team of Toa Hagah with him. On Tonga Nui, he made a point of how he did not feel like watching over the island and appointed his Toa Hagah to do it in his stead. When Makuta Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Behirvrot sided with Teridax. Like the other Makuta, Behirvrot evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered to Destral by Teridax, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. Soon after, him and the other Makuta decided to shun their inner light, making him a creature of pure shadow. After Makuta Kojol's raid on the island of Artakha, the island's ruler remotely controlled GIR to destroy Behirvrot. Behirvrot used a stasis field to trap GIR and then took out the command chip that was being used by Artakha and crushed it. He also removed the self-destruct mechanism. GIR warned Behirvrot that he only bought himself time and that Artakha would not stop until they were both dead. Behirvrot then populated the water surrounding the island with vicious sea Rahi and used Rahkshi of Weather Control to create horrible storms surrounding the island. The tactic worked and the ship Tobduk and other Order of Mata Nui members were on turned back. When Toa Norik and his team rebelled against Teridax, many of the Brotherhood's Toa Hagah were killed, while others managed to survive. Behirvrot changed his Toa into Shadow Toa. He gave them new masks, weapons, and identities. Him and his Shadow Toa converted the Matoran into Shadow Matoran. He then used Rahkshi of Darkness to blot out the sun on their island. Abilities and Traits Behirvrot is intelligent and cunning. He is a great strategist, never underestimating his foes. Unlike some of his fellow Makuta, he dislikes fighting and only does so when there is no other option. He sometimes lets enemies get away, so long as they do not bother him again. He will teleport away if he knows he is outmatched. Behirvrot, like the other Makuta, has the Elemental Power of Shadow. He has access to all 42 Kraata powers, can create Kraata and by extension Rahkshi, and can shapeshift. He can control the shadows, create a Shadow Hand, and can fire Shadow Bolts. Mask and Tools Behirvrot wears the Mask of Control. With it, he can make nearly anyone his slave. However, the mask will not work against those with mental shielding. If a taget does have mental shielding, he will typically make his Shadow Toa, or even GIR to kill them. Behirvrot carries a Plasma Blade and Shadow Blaster. The Plasma Blade can cut through protosteel and even exsidian. The Shadow Blaster can fire balls of shadow to drain the light of his opponents. The Plasma Blade was made by the Nynrah Ghosts while the Shadow Launcher was made by Tridax. Trivia *Behirvrot's name comes from beheervraat, which is Afrikaans for control freak. *Behirvrot was originally going to have a Phantoka Makuta body with a black Kaukau Nuva. *His theme is Esoteric from the Undertale fan album Determination. *His Shadow Launcher is not part of his hand. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow